<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Observer (Or, A List of Instructions) by Eaglefairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923906">The Observer (Or, A List of Instructions)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eaglefairy/pseuds/Eaglefairy'>Eaglefairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Gen, I really have no clue how to tag this, Magic, Supernatural - Freeform, but hey it's original work so no one's gonna read it so it doesn't matter, technically in second person? I think?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eaglefairy/pseuds/Eaglefairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What follows is a transcription of a set of ancient instructions, previously only passed from person to person in a form of oral storytelling.  They detail the method of discovering knowledge previously unknown to the asker.  Be warned: there is no small danger in following these instructions, and even if you follow them to the letter, you still may not gain what you seek.</p><p>But surely, the reward outweighs the risk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Observer (Or, A List of Instructions)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All those who know of the Observer also know how to approach her.</p><p>Find the island that does not appear on any map, no matter how detailed.  The beach is clear, but the forest further in is covered in a dense fog.  No animals sing or chatter or chirp; there is no need to announce their presence when the island’s two inhabitants already know their every move.</p><p>Do not bring weapons with you.  The Observer does not involve herself in mortal affairs, and she will not harm you or test you.  Whether you would be granted audience was decided before you ever set out for the island.  Bringing weapons is an act of aggression, and while the Observer will not raise a hand in offense or defense, the Guardian has no such qualms.  Do not anger her.</p><p>When you arrive on the island, leave all supplies on your boat.  Bring nothing with you into the forest, except perhaps a sheet detailing the instructions for petitioning audience if you feel you will forget.  You will not need food nor shelter.  Walk into the forest confidently, with your head held high, until the Guardian finds you.  When she does, stand tall but not arrogantly, and say to her, “I wish to seek the hospitality of the Observer.  I mean no harm to you or to her, and if I am permitted to enter the Font of Vision, I will accept what I am allowed to see and demand no more.  Once I have received that which I seek, I shall leave and never return to this place.”</p><p>Be silent after you have given your plea.  Whether you will see the Observer has already been decided.  Nothing you do will change her mind.  If you are denied access, the Guardian will walk away without ever speaking a word.  Do not chase her, as this is an act of aggression and she will act in self-defense against you.  Continue to walk through the mists until you return to your boat on the beach.  You will find it again regardless of the direction you walk.  Leave the island, and never return.  The Guardian does not tolerate repeat trespassers.</p><p>If the Observer deigns to share her knowledge, the Guardian will say to you, “Follow the path I walk.  Do not stray, and do not fall behind.”  Comply with her instructions.  If you leave the path she sets, either by ignoring her directions or losing sight of her, you will walk through the mists until you return to your boat on the beach.  Leave the island in disgrace, and never return.  The Guardian does not tolerate those who do not follow her directions.</p><p>You will know when you have entered the Font of Vision.  If you have magic to use, it will be unavailable to you.  The only power present here is that of the Observer and her loyal Guardian.</p><p>Continue to follow the Guardian through the ruins.  You may look at the buildings, but remember to always keep sight of the Guardian.  She will not return for you if you lose your way, and there is no way to return to the beach without her help.  You will die of starvation in the ruins.</p><p>When the Guardian steps out of your way and sits to the side, you have entered the Sanctum.  This is where the Observer dwells, her space outside time where she watches all things, never interfering.  Do not speak to her, as she will not respond to you.  She already knows what you will say, and she has nothing to say in reply to a mortal such as yourself.</p><p>There is a circle of painted stones on the ground, beyond which is the Observer herself, floating in a water bubble.  Step into the circle, but go no further.  To approach the Observer is an act of aggression, and the Guardian will tear you limb from limb.</p><p>The Observer’s eyes will not stray from the glass sphere in her hands.  Neither should yours.  The images on the walls are not for you to see.  The Observer’s voice will not sound in the room, but in your mind.  She will say to you, “Welcome, pilgrim.  Receive the revelation I grant to you.”  Nod your head in response; do not say a word.  It is then that you shall receive your revelation.</p><p>Once you have learned what the Observer has determined you are allowed to know, bow in gratitude.  The Guardian will have stood up behind you; turn around and follow her out of the Sanctum.  Continue to follow her through the Font.  It is not the same path you walked in through, as that path no longer exists, so you must still be careful to not fall behind.  Once you have returned to the mists, the Guardian will vanish before you.  Walk through the mists to return to your boat on the beach.  You will find it again regardless of the direction you walk.  Leave the island, and never return.  The Guardian does not tolerate repeat trespassers.  </p><p>If you decide to tell another of the Observer and her Font of Vision, you must also tell them of how to approach her, as I have told you.  If you fail to do so, she will take notice, and you will not be forgiven.  The Observer does not interact with mortals beyond those who travel to her, but she is a beloved friend of many beings who will not hesitate to enact retribution in her stead.  With this, the instructions are complete: may you learn that which you need to know, even if it is not that which you sought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had this on my <a href="https://eaglefairy.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> for a few years now, I think?  But I just now remembered that you can also post original work on ao3!  So even though I don't know the odds of people actually reading it here, I figured I could at least put it up and maybe get more traffic than it'd see in the depths of the tumblr archive.  Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>